Fionn mac Cumhaill
Active Skills First Skill= - Clairvoyance (Beauty) B++= }} |-| Second Skill= - Magnificence Free-Spirit A= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= Grants self Mental Debuff Immunity for 3 turns. ( ) |overchargeeffect = Reduces their attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Attack - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Rank A+= Grants self Mental Debuff Immunity for 3 turns. ( ) |overchargeeffect = Reduces their attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = Attack - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |24}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |20}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |7}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |16}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts performance and NP damage by 10% while he is on the field. }} Biography いにより、栄光の騎士団は瓦解することとなった。 |b3= He underwent an impeccable journey as a great hero, but also had a fate of trouble with women. His first hardship was becoming charmed by a beautiful sisters and receiving a curse. His misfortune continued afterwards; seven years were stolen from him by a conflict with a fairy over his first wife and the dispute concerning his third wife, Gráinne, caused the glorious knight order to collapse. |jb4= 女たちに問題があるのではなく、自分にこそ問題があるのではないか──最後まで、フィン・マックールはそう考えなかった。 一体何を誤ったのか。英霊と化し、サーヴァントとして現界した今でも、彼には分からない。 |b4= Maybe it was not that there was a problem with the women, but he himself that was at fault-- until the very end, Fionn mac Cumhaill never came to think like this. What exactly went wrong? Even now, after becoming a Heroic Spirit and manifesting as a Servant, he still does not understand. |jb5= 『無敗の紫靫草』 ランク：Ａ　種別：対軍宝具 マク・ア・ルイン。 自動攻撃機能、精神干渉無効などの効果を持つ。真名開放すれば、戦神ヌアザの司る「水」の激しい本流を伴う一撃を放つ。 真名は愛剣とされる銘から。この剣はしばしば槍と同一視され、宝具として成立するにあたり神霊アレーン殺しの槍と同化した。 |b5= Undefeated Violet Flower Rank: A Type: Anti-Army Mac an Luin. It possesses effects such as automatous attack functions and negation of mental interference. If the True Name is released, it fires a single attack that is accompanied by a violent torrent of "water" that the War God Nuada administers. The True Name comes from a inscription about his supposed favorite sword. Said sword is every now and then regarded in the same light as a spear, and it was assimilated with the spear that killed the Divine Spear Aillen upon being established as a Noble Phantasm. |exunlock = Clear Interlude 1 |jex= 生前よりアイルランド上王のために働いていたこともあり、サーヴァントとして誰かの下で活動することについての抵抗感は一切ない。 英雄として、人々のために働くことを彼は望む。また、年若い姿で現界しているが故か、晩年よりも精神の方向性が「若い」。 (記憶は晩年に至るまでのものを有している) |ex= Since he also worked for the sake of the High King of Ireland while alive, he has no reluctance about operating under somebody as a Servant. As a hero, he desires to work for the sake of the people. In addition, maybe because he has manifested in a youthful appearance, the orientation of his mentality is "younger" than that of his last years (but still possesses the memories all the way until his last years). }} Images Saint Graphs= finn1.png|Stage 1 finn2.png|Stage 2 finn3.png|Stage 3 finn4.png|Stage 4 Finnaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Fionnicon.png|Stage 1 FionnMacCumhaillStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 FionnMacCumhaillStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 FionnMacCumhaillFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S087 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S087 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S087 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= CumhaillSprite1.png|Stage 1 CumhailSprite2.png|Stage 2 CumhailSprite3.png|Stage 3 S087 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S087 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S087 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo087.png|NP Logo Fionn_spear.png|Mac an Luin Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Fionn 1.png|Stage 1 Fionn 2.png|Stage 2 Fionn 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Operation_Fionna_Preview.png|Operation Fionna CE929.png|New Year's Greetings (Top Right) |-| Others= Category:Irish Servants Category:Divine Category:E Pluribus Unum